Flash Commandos
Next to his brother, Flash is currently one of the most successful rovers. His offspring have proven to be successful wolves, some of which hold the dominant alpha role within their respective packs. Through a sense of relentless determination, Flash has managed to claim many mates. Though his brother, Homestar Runner, is unquestionably more dominant than he, Flash can hold his own and has typically held a decently high ranking within a pack. Much like his brother, he charms females with his sweet demeanor, though his tendency to get a bit impatient may be what keeps him from being quite as successful as Homestar. Commandos Flash(CDM013) was born into the Commandos Pack on March 25, 2009. His parents were the alphas, Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob. He was born with two brothers named Homestar Runner(CDM012) and Dasher(CDM014). They all survived their early years, and at the age of three, Flash started roving along with his brothers. They roved at the Whiskers, but had no success. Then they roved at the Young Ones. His brother Homestar was first having success, managing to mate with Swift Kill and Rocket Dog. Later, Flash mated with a rebellious female named Mozart, they were chased off many times, but that didn't stop them. Dasher was caught mating with Swift Kill, so he was killed. After what happened to their brother, they returned to the Commandos, although a week later they continued roving. They returned to the Young Ones. Mozart walked away from the pack purposely. Flash followed her, and they were seen mating many times. Flash returned to the Commandos while Homestar kept roving, and the next day he mated with Snow and Mozart. His brother, Homestar, joined a Young Ones splinter group, and took dominance until early spring, when they rencountered and he was kicked out. He then returned to the Commandos. Mozart gave birth to Canis, Lupus, Petal, Daisy, YM030 and YF031, while Rocket Dog gave birth to YU022 and YU023(both killed by Mozart), who, most likely, were fathered by Flash. Next winter, he went roving again. He managed to mate with Super Furry Animal, who later gave birth to YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044, and Alamo(only survivor). In winter, Flash went roving along with Digimon, Pookie and Homestar Runner. They were unsuccessful. In their absence, a group of roving males joined the Commandos, and when they returned they couldn't rejoin. Suitors The four males left the Commandos for good. They were soon joined by Zack and Gringo, who also had been kicked out. Being the oldest male, Gringo took dominance. They roved at many packs, though he wasn't successful. Not long after, Gringo and Zack both disappeared. Soon, winter came to an end, and the males couldn't get into a pack, so they eventually started acting as a normal pack, though they never established a territory. They wandered different pack lands hoping to take over or join a pack. Later on they visited the Rascals Pack in an attempt to take over, however they were chased off and Digimon was killed. Once winter came they started roving at the nearby packs. However, their most common target was the Young Ones, where they were seen dozens of times. In December they entered the Young Ones territory in an attempt to join, however Flash was chased by Murray, despite the fact that Murray was much younger and smaller than Flash. Later, Homestar and Flash gave Murray a beating, before heading off to look for their brothers. A month later they visited the Young Ones again, but they had no success and Pookie was killed. In February there was a huge blizzard and Dingo separated from them, that was the last time they saw him. Flash and Homestar are the two remaining members of the Suitors. Sometime later while the two brothers were roving they came across an unfamiliar female's scent. The two took an interest into the new female, Aurora, but it was Homestar Runner that managed to gain her affection. Leaving the two wolves alone Flash wandered away from them and eventually found himself near a bison herd. While he was scouting a small bellow caught is attention. He followed the noise and found a young buffalo stuck and wounded in the mud. Aurora left Homestar and joined him in the hunt, while Flash distracted the older buffalo Aurora killed the calf. Later an evicted female from the Drie Doring named Buttercup, approached the group in an attempt to join them. The males accepted her in their small group without hesitation as she was in heat. The next day Homestar tried to drive Buttercup away to mate with her but Flash followed them, not wanting to be left out, however Homestar snapped at him so he was forced to retreat and wait for another chance to mate with Buttercup. After a while Buttercup returned by herself and since there was no sign of his brother Flash sneaked away to mate with her. While they were tied Homestar appeared and gave him a beating. The next day being restless the two males set off to rove. Aurora and Buttercup followed and the group eventually found themselves in Ewoks territory. Luckily the alpha pair of the pack was away so Homestar Runner used the females as a distraction for the remaining males so him and Flash could mate with the pack's females. Flash then approached Jalali and the two eventually mated. The alpha pair were quick to return home and Flash was still tied with Jalali. He then got a fierce beating before he managed to escape. However, when he fled he ran in the wrong direction of his brother and the females. Flash is alone and currently searching for Homestar Runner, Buttercup, and Aurora. Eventually he trespassed into the Young Ones territory and tracked them down while they were on a hunt. He found Super Furry Animal and the two were greeting each other when Oriole violently attacked Flash, he was lucky and managed to run off. Then he was approached by a lone male, Dougal, the two later found Maple and Miss Lilly The Pink. Flash thought he would be able to mate with Lilly but even though she acted playful at first she turned on him and chased him off aggressively, it wasn't a good day for Flash as he was left on his own again. Family Mother: Queen of Darkness Father: Jim Bob Brothers: Homestar Runner and Dasher. Litters 'Mozart' *'Born on April 20, 2012: 'Canis, Lupus, Petal, Daisy, YM030 and YF031. 'Super Furry Animal' *'''Born on April 2, 2013: '''YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044 and Alamo. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Suitors Wolves Category:Roving Males Category:Non Played Characters